


Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by liefde



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Journalism, Journalist Joshua, M/M, Model Leon, One Night Stands, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Joshua is a journalist who just got over a bad breakup. Leon is a famous model (and also the hottest guy Joshua has ever seen.)They end up shagging at a party - and it was never supposed to turn into something more, was it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My New Year's present to all of you :D I hope everyone will have a great 2019!!

**Saturday**

 

“Joshua, do you feel like partying tonight?”

Joshua really wants to sigh, he really does. But he can’t, because it’s Niklas Süle he’s talking to. Aka the biggest sweetheart and teddy bear on earth, who just got engaged to his long-time boyfriend Sebastian. Sippy and Niki, the cutest and sweetest couple ever. He can’t possibly ever say no to them, not after everything they’ve done for him.

“Jo, you still there?”, Niklas asks and Joshua can already hear the excitement in his voice. “It’s alright if you don’t really want to of course! But we would both love it if you can come.”

“Sure”, Joshua agrees, trying to sound as if he hadn’t even considered not going.

“Great!”, Niklas says and Joshua can actually feel him beaming through the phone. He then hears the voice of Sebastian in the distance and Niklas saying: “He’s coming tonight, Sippy!”

Joshua doesn’t hear Seb’s answer anymore, but he doesn’t doubt that he’s made him happy. And that’s why he does it after all, because making his two best friends happy is the best thing ever.

“See you tonight then! Come to our place around nine, we can drive to the party together. And yes Joshua, we’re totally doing that so you don’t leave around midnight already. After tonight, you’re going to be one hundred per cent over that dick, I promise you! A great party does wonders. Oh and before I forget: don’t worry about a present, I’ll fix it.”

Joshua wants to say something back, but Niklas knows him too well for that because he’s already hung up the phone. He can’t help but smile at that.

He has quite some time left before he needs to leave, so that means plenty of time to choose an outfit and eat some good food. Not that there won’t be good food at the party Niklas and Sebastian will take him too. Niklas is a professional footballer after all.

Joshua knows Niklas from when they were little. They’d always played at the same football club until they were fifteen, when Niklas was scouted for a big club. Joshua had been really happy for his best friend; Niklas was incredibly talented and totally deserved it. And otherwise, Niklas would never have met Sebastian, his actual soul mate and also his physiotherapist. Joshua always has to giggle when he thinks about the couple’s time in the bedroom (and probably not only in that room), which must be really ... intense.

And now Joshua does something with football too. He doesn’t stand on the pitch – unless he has to analyse something for television. He started studying journalism and then followed his passion to become a sports journalist. Thanks to his old friend and fashion journalist, Mats, he got his first job at a magazine and started writing articles about football. He sometimes even works for television too. He loves his job a lot, and he especially loved the distraction it had brought the last months, when he had needed it the most.

He had actually needed it a lot, because his asshole of an ex-boyfriend cheated on him with one of Joshua’s colleagues. It had absolutely broken his heart. He’d always sort of thought that he and Julian would have been together forever.

They had met thanks to work. Joshua had an interview with a footballer, and they had decided to do it in a small coffee house in the outskirts of the city. And said footballer was a typical footballer, because he showed up an hour after they were actually supposed to meet. It didn’t really annoy Joshua anymore, he was used to it. But this time it didn’t annoy him at all, thanks to a certain cute waiter.

Julian had asked him if he was waiting for someone, and after Joshua had confirmed that, he gave him a cappuccino on the house. Joshua had blushed a deep red at that. No guy had ever done that for him, and he was immediately attracted to him for his daring move.

They started talking, and when the footballer actually showed up, Julian had given his number to Joshua with a small wink. And it just kind of all evolved from there, to them having a relationship for two years that had come to an abrupt end.

Joshua finally feels like he’s over him, one year after their break up. And being over him feels great.

Maybe the party wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

-

“Damn Sippy, I think someone wants to get laid tonight!”, Niklas says when he sees what Joshua is wearing after he’s opened the door to let him in.

Joshua rolls his eyes playfully and then Sebastian comes around the corner.

“Damn, Niki. You’re so right.”

The couple looks at each other and they start laughing.

“Shut up guys! I blame you, Niki, you said something about totally being over that dick, so I thought: why not?”

“That’s the spirit! And I’m sure there will be a lot of hot guys that would love to share some time with you tonight”, Niklas says encouragingly and Sebastian smiles. “My boyfriend is completely right. Let’s leave! We can't waste too much time, otherwise you won't be able to get some!”

They get into the car, an expensive bottle of champagne in the backseat next to Joshua. “So we’re going to a party at Thomas and Manu’s place, you know who they are right?”, Sebastian says when they’re going out of the street.

“Yeah, Manu is the teacher and Thomas is your colleague, right? I once met them at a cheese and wine party at your place, I think.”

“Yes, indeed! They host excellent parties. I’m sure you’ll have loads of fun!”, Sebastian assures him and smiles.

“I love you two so much, you know that right?”

“We love you too!”, Niklas and Sebastian sing-song together.

Joshua thinks is heart is going to burst with happiness.

-

One thing can be said about the party: it’s loud. Extremely loud.

And there are so many people.

Thomas and Manu come to greet them, and Manu seems a bit tipsy already. His eyes grow big with excitement when he sees the big bottle of champagne.

“Champagne! I love it!”, he yells and Thomas fondly puts an arm around his boyfriend. “I’ll take that one with me.”

“Thank you so much, guys!”, Thomas says and smiles. “Hey Joshua, how are you?”, he then asks when he notices him standing next to the couple.

“I’m alright, thanks”, Joshua answers with a soft smile. “Thank you for letting me tag along.”

“No problem, a friend of Niklas and Seb is a friend of ours! I bet you’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, I’ll make sure of it! And if these two suddenly disappear together, don’t worry. There are some of my friends here that you will like.”

Thomas guides them to the dancefloor, and then quickly leaves when he sees Manuel dancing like crazy. Joshua grins when he sees Manu cuddling Thomas, the bottle Niklas gave them in his right hand.

“So, let’s get us some drinks!”, Niklas proposes. They stop for what feels like a thousand times while walking to the table with drinks, greeting various colleagues and acquaintances that Joshua vaguely recognizes. They go to the dance floor again, looking at the dancing crowd and drinking a bit.

“Have you already seen someone you like?”, Sebastian asks while sipping on his glass of champagne.

“Not yet, but it’s still early right?”

“Sure. And we’re not leaving yet of course!”

Joshua looks at the people on the dancefloor, women and men dancing along to some old party classics. “We aren’t going to dance are we?”, Joshua asks, just to be sure. He doesn’t feel like embarrassing himself today.

“No, of course not”, Niklas assures him, “unless they play our song. Or if we’re absolutely smashed like Manu”, he adds with a grin. Said Manu is standing on the dance floor, doing a move which looks like shaking his butt.

“And that’s why we don’t dance”, Seb says and they all start laughing.

They move around the room a bit, eating some delicious food (like Joshua expected) and sipping from the drinks in their hand.

And then around midnight, a group of guys arrives. And damn, they all look like they just came from a photo shoot, Joshua thinks. There’s one tall guy with a tousled mop of brown hair. Joshua can’t quite see his face, but the way he moves is already massively attractive.

“Holy shit, Jo. Have you seen that guy?”, Niklas asks and Jo nods.

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen his face. Maybe I’ll see him later.”

“Later? Hello, Jo! This guy is totally your type! Go get him, tiger!”

Jo smacks Niklas’ arm and Sebastian laughs. “Niki’s so right though. But you’ll definitely see him. Just don’t say ‘later’ then.”

Joshua doesn’t actually want to look around, but he still does it. He knows Sippi and Niki are right. He normally isn’t the type to make the first move, but maybe he should just take fate into his own hands.

“Let’s make a bet, alright. If your song starts playing,” Joshua proposes to Seb and Niklas, “then I’m just going to walk over to him.”

“Bet made. We’ll walk over to him and ask his number for you if you don’t do it”, Niklas says and Sebastian nods vigorously.

“Alright”, Joshua says with a shrug. He loves the look of surprise on the couple’s face, exactly what he was going for.

They get some other drinks, and Joshua feels a bit tipsy already. Couldn’t do any harm in daring to ask the handsome guy out.

When they get back to standing close to the dance floor again, Joshua sees him. It’s the same mop of brown curls, and wow – that face. And he’s actually speechless. He thinks he’s never seen a person more handsome and breathtaking than the guy sitting in the armchair, laughing at one of his friends’ jokes.

“Jo!”, Niklas says excitedly and then smacks his arm, “that’s the guy!”

“I know”, Jo replies softly, simply at loss for words.

He averts his gaze and Seb makes a noise that sounds like a squeal. “He’s looking at you! Oh my god, Jo! He’s looking at you with a gaze that says ‘he’s hot’! I’m sure of it because Niki looked at me in the same way when I finally realized he was into me too!”

“You knew I was looking at you like that?”, Niklas says and sounds surprised, but it’s all background noise to Jo. He dares to look at the armchair again, and shit – handsome guy is really looking at him. And he smiles. He smiled!

Joshua takes Niki’s full glass of champagne and downs it in one go.

“I’m not going to wait until that song of you is playing. I’m going to do it. Fuck it.”

He sees Niklas and Sebastian hugging out of the corner of his eye and then focuses on the guy sitting in the armchair. Those curls, that laugh, that face. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he wouldn’t at least try.

“Hey”, Joshua quickly says to him before he changes his mind and runs back to Niki and Sippi. The guy turns around a bit and Joshua is glad that his friends all seem to be talking to each other.

“Hey”, the handsome guy replies with a smile – and he’s even hotter up close. Jesus, how is that even possible? Joshua already praises all the gods above that he wasn’t ignored. That would’ve been an epic but really sad fail.

“So, please tell me I didn’t misinterpret this, but I saw you looking at me and I thought… you know”, Joshua stops himself before he starts to ramble random stuff because of the stress.

Handsome guy grins and then extends his hand. Joshua takes it and shit – did he really feel that cliché spark? Must’ve been something his tipsy mind made up.

“I’m Leon.”

It fits him a lot, Joshua thinks. He can’t help but smile and then says: “I’m Joshua, but Jo’s fine too. Or whatever you want to call me, I don’t care much.”

“Sure, Jo. Or can I call you the cutest guy I’ve ever seen? Because damn, you sure gained all my attention since the moment I saw you.”

Joshua knows he’s blushing like mad, and he hopes that it’s dark enough so Leon doesn’t see him like this. He can blame it on the heat in the room too.

“Says the one who came in looking like he just walked out of a photoshoot”, Joshua retorts with a playful smile.

Leon looks a bit awkward after Jo said that, and Joshua wonders if he said something wrong. Shit, he thinks. He hopes he hasn’t fucked it up before it even properly started.

“Well… It’s funny that you say that. I actually really did come from a magazine photoshoot. God, this makes me sound so arrogant, doesn’t it?”

“You’re a model?”, Joshua asks.

“Yeah, sort of I guess.”

“Sort of? Or more like going to all the big cities during fashion season and walking those catwalks for the big brands? I’m friends with a fashion journalist, so I know everything about that.”

“Yeah, like that. But it’s not a big deal. And really? Maybe I’ve met him before?”

“Could be, his name is Mats Hummels. He sometimes does photoshoots too."

A look of realization shows up on Leon's face. "Oh yeah, dark hair? Glasses?" Joshua nods and smiles.

"Most people say 'hot' too, though", he adds with a small smirk.

"Yeah, he sort of is. But my type is shorter, with soft light brown hair and a laugh that lights up the room."

Joshua hides his face in his arms and Leon laughs. "No need to be so shy, Jo. You're hot too." Leon pulls his arms away from his face and pats the place next to him, wanting Joshua to sit there.

"So, how did you actually end up at Thomas and Manu's party? I haven't seen you before, because I would've remembered otherwise."

Joshua starts laughing and fondly rolls his eyes. "Too cheesy?", Leon asks with a grin and Joshua nods, still laughing. "Only a tad bit though", he says with a soft smile.

"I'm friends with Niklas and Sebastian, he's a colleague of Thomas."

"Ah, alright. Now I know who the two guys over there are, they've been looking at us two practically the whole time."

Joshua looks to the left and sees Niki and Sippi standing there in fact, grinning like two idiots when they see him watching them. And is Niki really doing that hand motion? Really? He must've had a lot to drink.

"Yeah, sorry for that. They're normally a bit more chill. But they're really cool though, they're my best friends after all. And I guess these are your friends?", Joshua asks, watching the guys that are dancing to the music and making out with some girls.

"Yes, they definitely are. They're cool too. Most of them are models, but some are old childhood friends I'm still friends with today.”

One of them smirks at them and raises his eyebrows suggestively at Leon. "We really have the worst and best friends at the same time haven't we?"

Leon shrugs and laughs. "True."

"Are you the only one that isn't straight in your group of friends by the way?", Joshua asks after they've sipped from their champagne.

"No, Max who isn’t here is gay. The others are all straight, but they're obviously totally cool with Max and I being gay.”

"That's cool. I'm really glad for my friends. I've had a bad breakup and stuff, but let's not talk about that now. I'm here to finally get two hundred per cent over him."

"And I've got a feeling that I can help you with that", Leon says with a smirk and stands up. He extends his hand for Joshua to take, and then pulls the smaller man with him through the crowd, up the stairs.

The only thing Joshua can think about at this moment is that their hands fit so perfectly together, it's a miracle.

Leon opens the first door he sees, which leads to a room that seems to be the bathroom. There's a guy and a woman making out in the bathtub, and Leon quickly slams the door shut.

"Okay, next one", he says and tries the room next to the bathroom, but apparently Manu and Thomas had the same idea as them and are now in a rather... intimate position.

But the next door brings more luck. Third time's a charm, right?

And that night, Joshua finds out that the third time really is a charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, what did you think? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday**

 

Joshua wakes up with a pounding headache.

He doesn't know where he is, what he's doing here and _holy shit_ – he's completely naked. He opens his eyes and feels something soft underneath him, which must be bedsheets.

Then he turns around, facing the person that is lying next to him. And then he remembers everything that happened the night before.

Images flash in his mind: Leon smiling at him, Leon his curls looking way too good, Leon taking his hand, going upstairs... and the sex. The best sex of his life, that's for sure.

It's still dark outside by the looks of it, and Joshua quickly checks the hour on the alarm clock that is standing on the bedside table. Seven in the morning. Not bad.

Should he wake Leon, or should he just let him be? Maybe he shouldn't. This was a one night stand after all. Or maybe he should, but for what reason exactly then?

He's not going to wake him. It's for the best.

It seems like he is still in Thomas and Manu's house, and Niklas and Sebastian drove him here so the only problem is that he absolutely hasn't got a clue how to get home. Maybe he can just call a taxi or borrow a bike from Manuel or Thomas. That would be sort of weird though, he thinks.

He picks up his clothes and puts them on, and thankfully finds his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He's got two missed calls from Niklas, and ten new messages. One of them is from his mum, and the other nine are from Sebastian. The last one says that they're going to pick him up around ten. They must've gone home then.

But ten is way too late. Ten means having to face Leon, who definitely doesn't care about them having sex and who was just looking for a night of harmless fun. It's better if I cut it off before feelings get involved, Joshua decides.

He takes one last look at Leon and then sneaks out of the room, making sure to make no noise at all. He wouldn't want Manuel or Thomas to wake up and ask why he's leaving – or what he's even still doing – in their house at seven in the morning.

Joshua uses the little amount of battery level his phone still has for calling a taxi and texting Niklas and Sebastian back. He leaves a thank you note for Manu and Thomas and considers writing a note for Leon too, but he doesn't in the end.

It's only when he's sitting in the taxi, his head leaning against the window, that he realizes he totally should've written down his number for Leon. Shit.

He arrives at his house around eight and feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket when he drops his keys on the kitchen table. It's Niklas who's calling him, of course.

"Seb! He picked up the phone!", he hears Niklas saying and then hears footsteps coming closer. "You're on speaker, honey! So tell us, did you get some last night?", Niklas asks, way too curious for his own good.

"Well," Joshua replies with a little grin and he hears the excited gasps from the couple, "I had the best sex of my life last night."

Niklas and Sebastian yell something incomprehensible, but it sounds like they're really excited and happy. "We're so glad! So, did you get his number too? It seemed like he was really into you!"

Joshua is silent for a couple of seconds and Sebastian asks: "Jo? You still there?"

"Uhu", he says, just a little bit ashamed. Just a little bit, though.

"You didn't leave your number or you didn't get his number, right?", Niklas asks rhetorically.

"No. I thought it was supposed to be a one-time thing! I don't want to develop feelings for a guy who doesn't do feelings!"

"The way he smiled at you, Jo! That didn’t look like a guy who doesn’t do feelings! But Seb and I discovered something which will totally make you forget that. Because we've found an excellent solution. Open your Instagram and search Leon Goretzka. Thank us later", Niklas says and hangs up the phone. Niklas really has to work on that saying goodbye thing, Joshua thinks and smiles.

Well alright then. _Leon Goretzka._ That's the name of his one-night stand. Shit, that actually sounds horrible. The person he had the greatest sex ever with, then?

He's kind of scared to look at his Instagram page. He doesn't even know why. He just decides to open his profile, the sooner he does it the better. The profile picture actually looks really professional, which fits with the job description Leon gave him last night. His biography is a sort of deep text about trust and wow – 600.000 followers?

Jesus, Leon is actually a famous model?

He sends a short message to Niklas, only saying 'shit' and gets the aubergine emoji back. Classic Niklas move.

He can't just hit Leon up, because that would be so weird. He did leave him in that bed after all. He can't help but feel bad about it. Now Leon will only think that Joshua wants him because he's famous.

Joshua scrolls a bit through his page and sees various pictures of Leon with a shorter guy, tagged as Max Meyer. He looks cool, way tougher than Leon with ripped jeans and tattoos. Joshua clicks on his profile and sees that he’s also a model, but more for underwear. Maybe Leon and Max actually had or have a thing going on. It wouldn’t surprise Joshua at all.

But that isn’t of any importance to Joshua right now. Because he still needs to find a way to get back in touch with Leon. Only if Leon would want that of course.

Maybe he should just call Mats and ask for help. But no, because Mats is an excellent colleague, but not a good keeper of secrets. Joshua knows he tells his husband Benni everything, he doesn't care about that. But if Mats would tell someone from work, then that someone would tell someone else and it would be an open secret in five seconds.

And with Leon being an apparently quite famous model, the fashion department would definitely know who he is. And he really doesn't feel like answering any questions about how Leon is in bed. Not that Leon should be ashamed, but still. Some privacy is hard to find these days.

 

–

 

**Friday**

 

It's been one week since Joshua had sex with Leon. He still hasn't sent him a message, but maybe that’s for the best. It would be awkward anyway, since he did leave without getting his number, and he didn't even say anything. But isn't that the point of a one-night stand?

Joshua can't help but think that he has made a huge mistake. He could’ve actually had a chance at having more sex with a super hot guy, and he didn’t even leave his number? Why didn’t he leave his number, because he’s scared to catch feelings? Niklas and Sippi fucked up his mind with their stupid lovesick smile theory.

He probably doesn't even stand a chance with Leon, the famous model. Why would Leon even like him at all, if he constantly has hot guys all around him? Just look at Max Meyer and the guys at the party. But he will most likely never know since he fucked it up before he even knew how Leon felt about all of this.

Joshua shakes his head and stops himself. He is supposed to be writing an article about last night's Champions League match, and he shouldn't get distracted by his stupid thoughts.

And then his phone rings. He rolls his eyes and picks it up without even looking at the caller.

"Joshua!"

It's Mats. That man always knows how to call at the best possible moments.

"Hey, Mats. What's up?"

"A lot!", he replies, clearly sounding nervous, "I need your help!"

"Mats, call down for a second? Is something going on with Benni?"

"No, that's not the problem. It's just that I'm stuck in traffic, and I need to go to an interview with a world-famous designer you've never heard of, but I've actually got an interview with a blogger planned in an hour. And I won't make it, but he lives in the part of the city where you also live..."

"So I should go instead of you? Mats, I'm a sports journalist, I don't actually know anything about blogs or fashion at all besides the vague stuff you tell me!"

"Don't worry! It’s only due tonight, so if you could be a sweetheart and send the rough draft before eight so I can still edit it? I've already sent you the questions and his address. I'm sure Leon won't make a problem of it, he's chill. Thank you so much, Jo! I'll fix an interview with a handsome football player for you."

Joshua is silent for a few seconds. He definitely heard the name 'Leon'. A Leon living close to him. _Shit._

"Mats, I can't do-" The line is dead.

He quickly goes to his mail and sees that he has indeed received a new e-mail from Mats Hummels. He doesn't even know why he still has to open it. He already knows which name will be standing in the e-mail. And when he opens it, he knows that he's properly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They shall meet again... dum dum dum


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should've updated ages ago, but I forgot :s I hope this chapter makes up for it ;)

Joshua is standing in front of a fancy house, not far away from his own place. It is kind of logical that Leon lives close to him. They must've crossed paths in the city too, probably without seeing each other. Because man, he'd remember a face like that.  
  
Why is he even doing this? He could just tell Mats that Leon forgot about the interview, go home and then he wouldn't have to face Leon.  
  
But Joshua has never been the kind of person to run away from his problems or to not help his friends when they needed it.  
  
So he does the only thing he can do: ring the doorbell.  
  
He hears footsteps coming his way, and briefly considers running away, but it's already too late. There is Leon, looking taller and more handsome than ever.  
  
Leon's expression is one of pure surprise, and they both don't know what to say for a good ten seconds. To say that it's a bit awkward is a huge understatement.  
  
"Hey", Joshua then almost whispers and he already wants to slap himself. _Hey_ , really?  
  
"Hey", Leon says and starts laughing. "This is so awkward, isn't it?"  
  
Joshua blushes and looks at the ground.  
  
"It's alright, come in", Leon says and turns around. Joshua closes the door behind him and looks at the incredible interior of Leon's house.  
  
"Nice house.” He admires the big chandelier in the hallway and Leon smiles.  
  
"Thanks. Maybe we can do the interview here?", he asks when he takes Joshua to the living room. "We can just get comfortable on the couch."  
  
Joshua shrugs and says: "That's alright for me."  
  
Leon looks at Joshua and then starts laughing. Joshua can't help but start laughing too. This situation is just too awkward for words.  
  
"What are the odds...", Leon begins and smiles crookedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know", Joshua agrees and he really wants to say sorry, but Leon is already taking some sheets and pictures.  
  
"So, what did you prepare, dear fashion journalist?", Leon asks jokingly and grins.  
  
Joshua blushes and laughs. Leon is joking, that's a good sign, he thinks.  
  
"Well, I apologize beforehand, but I actually do not know anything about fashion at all. Well, I didn't even know you were a model, so I guess that proves my point", Joshua says with a small smile and Leon laughs.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Ask away."  
  
Joshua has absolutely no idea what he's even asking, but he can't stop listening to Leon. He just wants him to keep talking, because he's hanging on his lips. He discovers that Leon became a model when he was younger, that he actually played football on quite a high level until he chose to focus on being a model, that he has three sisters (they can be annoying but he loves them dearly) and he has always lived in this city. And now Joshua understands why Leon was at Thomas and Manu’s party: he sometimes still plays football for fun with Manu and his friends.  
  
Joshua maybe asks too many questions about football, but he loves the fact that they have something big in common. And he does actually know something about that topic.  
  
They've been talking for a proper hour, and Joshua can sense that the interview is coming to an end. So he decides to do the only plausible thing he can do: he takes out his camera and promptly snaps a random picture of Leon.  
  
"Hey!", Leon says, fake offended, and puts on his model face.  
  
"Oh, the smoldering look?", Joshua says and Leon acts as if he doesn’t have any idea what he’s doing.  
  
“No, it’s my normal photo face”, he deadpans with a knowing smile and then bursts out laughing.  
  
“You’re an idiot”, Joshua says, shaking his head fondly and photographs Leon while he’s still laughing. He thinks he just got the perfect, spontaneous picture. Something which doesn't work for a lot of people, but it works really well for Leon (of course).  
  
“You’ve got enough pictures of me?”, Leon asks and Joshua nods.  
  
“I feel like if I take more, I will soon get accused of being part of the paparazzi”, he says jokingly and Leon smiles.  
  
“I won’t accuse you of that. What I will definitely accuse you of is not leaving your number after such a great shag.”  
  
The atmosphere in Leon’s living room changed so quickly, Joshua can’t even believe it. His cheeks are heating up and he looks away, a bit ashamed.  
  
He then feels a hand on his cheek, turning his face so he has to look at Leon.  
  
“Hey, I didn't mean to shy you away”, Leon says, softly. Joshua curses himself about ten times: he didn't leave this guy, who is the actual sweetest and the hottest person on earth, his number. Jesus.  
  
Leon's strong hand is still on his cheek, and now moving a bit towards his chin. Is Leon going to do what Joshua thinks he's going to do? But what about Max? He shouldn’t do this. It’s not fair. But why is Leon doing this then? Leon wouldn’t cheat on Max. And it’s actually none of Jo’s business anyway.  
  
Joshua feels himself moving closer to Leon's face, looking at those plump, pink lips and he sees Leon looking at his lips too.  
  
And then their lips meet in the middle and they're kissing - and shit, did kissing Leon feel as great as this when he was drunk? He doesn't remember it being this good.  
  
Leon pulls at Joshua's T-shirt, trying to pull it over his head  
  
Joshua giggles and Leon smiles at that. "I have a feeling that this didn't go any better while we were drunk either."  
  
"Shut up", Joshua says while laughing and kisses Leon again.  
  
"You're fucking hot, you know that?", Leon says and Joshua feels like his confidence just got boosted one hundred times.  
  
"Says our model."  
  
Leon rolls his eyes and finally succeeds in taking Jo's shirt off. "I'm going to take my own shirt off myself. This takes ages!"  
  
"We're such losers", Joshua says and pulls Leon's trousers down. He feels his own dick growing rapidly at seeing Leon's cock, which is straining against his boxers.  
  
He pulls Leon's boxers down too and the taller one shakes his head, putting them on again. He pulls Joshua up and presses his body to the other man’s.  
  
Leon comes closer to his face, and then whispers hotly into his ear: “I’m gonna blow you until you wanna come, and then you can fuck me as hard as you want.”  
  
Joshua’s cock grows even harder at that. “Fuck, Leon”, he says and then catches Leon’s mouth in a hot kiss.  
  
Leon breaks their open-mouthed kiss by trailing a path of soft kisses all the way from the corner of Joshua’s mouth, to his neck and to his stomach. Leon slowly pulls his trousers down and looks up at Joshua, pupils dilated.  
  
Joshua can’t contain his moans anymore. It’s just all too much.  
  
“Fuck”, he says when Leon’s soft lips touch the head of his cock. “Shit, Leon, I’m not going to last long if you keep-” Leon presses a soft kiss to the base and then trails his tongue from down there to the top of Joshua’s cock.  
  
“Ahhh, holy fucking shit Leon, you’re killing me”, Joshua practically screams out and pulls at Leon’s hair, making the other man moan too.  
  
Leon removes his lips from Joshua’s cock and stands up again. He takes Joshua’s right hand and puts it on his boxers, and indirectly on his hard cock.  
  
“This is so fucking hot. Can I fuck you against the wall?”  
  
“And I thought you were innocent”, Leon says with a smile and Joshua laughs.  
  
“I normally am. Please tell me you have some lube lying around here though?”, Joshua asks and Leon nods.  
  
“I put it in the cutlery drawer just before you came”, Leon admits and Joshua puts his arms around Leon’s neck and kisses him.  
  
“That’s hot. But I’ll sadly have to let you go because I quite honestly can’t wait to fuck you.”  
  
Leon quickly grabs the lube and gives it to Joshua, who opens it and puts some of it on his fingers.  
  
“I’m gonna open you up nice and slow, alright? Tell me if anything doesn’t feel okay”, he says softly and Leon nods.  
  
Joshua slowly puts his finger into Leon’s ass and Leon moans immediately.  
  
“Fuck, Joshua! That feels so good.”  
  
Joshua puts some more lube on his fingers and slowly starts working a second and third finger into Leon and the other man cries out. “Shit shit shit, I’m gonna come on the spot if you keep doing that. Please fuck me.”  
  
“You’re so fucking hot, Leon. You’re amazing”, Joshua says admiringly while he puts his hands underneath the other man’s ass to lift him up.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to do this. And I’ve always wanted to lift someone up like this too”, he says with a playful smirk and Leon kisses him when they touch the wall.  
  
Joshua breaks the kiss and says: “Tell me to stop if it hurts okay?”  
  
Leon nods and then he brings his cock to Leon’s ass and slips the head in.  
  
“Don’t stop, please keep going.”  
  
Joshua then carefully pushes the rest of his cock into Leon, making the other man tremble and moan out loud.  
  
“You’re amazing, Leon. You feel so good around me, you’re incredible.”  
  
Leon catches his lips in an open-mouthed kiss and whispers: “Move.”  
  
At first, Joshua moves slowly, not completely in and out of Leon. But then Leon starts moaning at the same time he’s moaning and it’s so hot that he slams his cock hard into Leon, making him moan even louder and Joshua knows he’s not going to last long anymore.  
  
Leon puts his arms around Joshua’s shoulders and then kisses him deeply, and Joshua can feel the familiar feeling of desperately needing release going through his body.  
  
“I’m going to come, Leon”, he says and Leon moans.  
  
“Come inside me, please, Jo.”  
  
And that does the trick for Joshua. He feels his come flowing into Leon’s ass, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Leon comes a bit later, and Joshua carefully puts him on the ground. His come is still leaking out of Leon’s ass and if he just hadn’t had one of the most intense shags ever he’d probably be hard again in a second.  
  
“Shit, my arms”, he says and starts laughing. “It feels like I just did a two-hour workout.” Leon laughs and then grins.  
  
“That was amazing, thank you. I probably won’t be able to walk properly for a week, but it was totally worth it.”  
  
Joshua blushes, becoming shyer again. “It was really great. And I’m going to clean us up. I’ll take some tissues.”  
  
He slowly cleans them both up and pays attention to Leon’s sore behind. There’s still a bit of come leaking out of his hole, and Joshua can’t think about it too much because otherwise, he’s going to get hard again in no time. Which would be great if he didn’t have to edit the interview for a certain fun friend called Mats. Which makes him think of Max again.  
  
“Leon, I need to ask you something”, Joshua says, and Leon looks at him, listening attentively.  
  
“Yeah? Why do you sound so… serious?”, Leon asks, sounding a bit concerned.  
  
“I didn’t mean to sound serious, don’t worry. I looked at your Instagram page.”

Leon smirks at him and Joshua rolls his eyes. “Not in a stalker way of course - and I saw pictures of you with the guy you mentioned at the party.”  
  
“Max?”, Leon asks and Joshua nods. He obviously didn't forget his name, but he doesn’t want to sound too stalkerish.  
  
“I’m going to be really blunt and curious now: did you have a thing going on with him?”  
  
Leon looks at Joshua and starts laughing.

“Joshua, you are way too curious for your own good!”, Leon says and pokes Joshua in the side. “But no, we never really had a thing going on. He’s been my best friend since forever, and he’s maybe also the reason I discovered that I'm gay, but that’s all. I’m completely single at the moment. So you are only asking this out of sheer curiosity? Not to know if I’m single?”  
  
“You are being terrible, Goretzka!”, a slightly blushing Joshua says and throws his own tissues at Leon’s body, while they're both trying to stand up.  
  
“Ew, your semen is all over me now!”  
  
Joshua looks sceptical and stands up on his tippy toes, so he can softly whisper into the taller man’s ear: “I didn’t hear you complaining earlier when my dick was spilling its semen all in your hot ass.”  
  
He gives a peck on Leon’s blushing cheek and continues cleaning them up.  
  
“I’ll get you one of my boxer shorts”, Leon says when they’re almost done and Joshua nods happily.  
  
Leon goes upstairs and Joshua starts taking his stuff. He’d almost forgotten why he even came here in the first place.  
  
“Here it is”, Leon says and Joshua quickly pulls down his pants and boxers to change them.  
  
Leon quickly looks the other way and Joshua laughs.  
  
“Hey, don’t be shy now! Come here”, he says and hugs Leon. They both get dressed completely and when Joshua sees the time on the fancy clock hanging on one of the walls in the kitchen, his heart skips a beat.  
  
“Shit, it’s this late already? I really need to go now. That amazing interviewer called Mats Hummels needs the interview tonight.”  
  
“Alright”, Leon says and presses a kiss to Joshua’s head.  
  
“I had a lot of fun today”, Joshua says honestly and smiles at Leon.  
  
“Me too.” Leon smiles and hugs Joshua a bit tighter.  
  
“I believe I still need to ask you something though, and I didn’t want to ask Mats because that would be a bit stalkerish, but anyway,” Joshua takes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, “can I please have your number?”  
  
“Of course. It’s about time don’t you think?”, Leon says and gladly takes Joshua’s phone to add his number.  
  
“Thanks”, Joshua says and gives Leon a short hug. “I’ll hit you up later then."  
  
“Sure”, Leon says with a smile and follows Joshua to the door.  
  
"Thank you for the interview, mister Goretzka", Joshua puts on a polite voice and shakes Leon's hand in his typical interview way.  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
Joshua laughs and puts his coat on. Leon opens the door for him and Joshua leaves the house with a small wave.  
  
He gets into his car and grins to himself. Fuck, that was the greatest shag of his life. And now that Leon got his number and confirmed he is into whatever thing they have, Joshua can't be happier.  
  
He takes his phone out of one of his bags and sees that he has five missed calls from Mats. Seriously, that guy has no chill.  
  
"Hey, Mats", Joshua says after Mats picked up his phone – immediately after the first ring.  
  
"Joshua!", Mats says in his typical 'I'm-so-busy-and-I-need-you-to-help-me-out' voice.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"The interview! I misread the deadline! It's now! They need it immediately! Can you send me the rough draft already?"  
  
Shit, shit, shit, Joshua thinks. It’s already seven o'clock, which means he just spent four hours at Leon's place. And which is also way too long for a casual interview. So he actually has to say that they had sex or he has to come up with a good excuse. He is definitely not going for the first option.  
  
"Mats, I just left Leon's place, I still need to drive home."  
  
"What?! How can you stay four hours at that guy's place, you don't even like fashion or bloggers? Just send me whatever you have then. And I'm sorry for being so annoying, but I need that article right now and this stupid designer is the worst!"  
  
"I don’t know, we were talking about football! No problem. I'll send what I wrote down, and just write something nice about him and everything should be fine."  
  
"For four hours? You’re even worse than I thought! But I'm truly sorry for ruining your afternoon, Jo! I'll fix you an interview with a cute footballer soon. I already have someone in mind, don't worry."  
  
"You didn't ruin my afternoon, and you don't need to fix–"  
  
The line is already dead. What a dick, Joshua thinks. He can’t help but smile though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was alright haha, I write smut once a year or something sooo :p Thanks for reading!  
> (next update should be quicker btw... if I don't forget about it that is xp)


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday**

  
"Joshua! You absolutely need to tell us everything about what you did with Leon!", Niklas says excitedly and hugs him.  
  
Niki and Sippi had called him the other day, to see if there was an update on the thing between him and Leon, and they'd been absolutely over the moon when he told them that there was, in fact, a good update.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait guys, but I really had to finish some of my articles because of that dick Mats. Well he's not a dick, but you know... he sometimes is."  
  
Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. "I really want to meet that guy someday, you know. He sounds like quite the character from what you tell us."  
  
"I'll invite you over and let him come with his husband Benni. But he's always busy, or he pretends to be anyway."  
  
"Alright. So, let's talk about your amazing afternoon with Leon!"  
  
Joshua blushes at Niklas' choice of words and starts telling everything that happened yesterday, with a lot of details. He's learned one thing over the years, and that is that this couple absolutely loves details.  
  
"Holy shit, Jo! You've got a really hot guy you can fuck with all the time, how great is that!"  
  
"I know right? And everything is really chill too, so that's amazing."  
  
"So you're saying that you aren't the tiniest bit relieved that Leon is single?", Sebastian asks, a knowing smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Shut up, Sippi", he replies and blushes.  
  
"Aww, Jo!", Niki says, "that's totally fine. I'd be relieved too - if I didn't already have my amazing and beautiful fiancé of course."  
  
"I don't have a crush on him, but it would be easy to develop one. Have you seen his face? And I've actually also gotten to know him better yesterday, and his personality isn't all that bad either."  
  
"I thought he'd be a bit of a dick at first", Niklas admits.  
  
"He does give that kind of vibe. But it's all a facade, just a tough act. He's really nice, and good in bed too.”  
  
“You are so lucky!”, Niklas says and beams.  
  
“So, did you already send him a message?”, Sebastian asks curiously.  
  
“Yeah, we texted a bit last night and we followed each other on Instagram. It's all casual. If he wants to keep it casual, I can keep it casual. No problem for me", Joshua states and the couple nods.  
  
When Joshua looks the other way, Niklas and Sebastian look at each other knowingly.

 

  
  
-

  
  
**Monday**

  
  
"Joshua, thank you so much for that interview!" is the first thing Joshua hears when he walks into the office.  
  
"It's no big deal, Mats. It wasn't that awful actually. Which doesn't mean that you have to give me a fashion interview every week of course."  
  
Mats smirks secretively and gives him a piece of paper that he was holding behind his back. Joshua frowns and reads what is written on it.  
  
'Interview with that cute footballer Serge something, next Wednesday ;)' with a number written next to it.  
  
Joshua doesn't know what to say. Mats fixed an interview with Serge Gnabry for him, and he doesn't even know if it's just a normal interview or something more.  
  
"So, what do you think?", Mats asks when Joshua doesn't react. "He's super cute, and also gay from what I've heard. So maybe you could interview him, and maybe something could happen?"  
  
"Mats... I don't know."  
  
Mats looks at him as if he's just told him the most unbelievable thing ever.  
  
"You don't know? Hello, stranger standing here in front of me, who are you and what did you do to Joshua? Because the last thing I knew, Joshua Kimmich was single and ready to mingle. And especially with cute, rich footballers that are also gay."  
  
Joshua thinks that he really should tell Mats about Leon. But what exactly is there to tell actually? ‘Hey, Mats. I’ve had a one night stand with Leon Goretzka, that famous model I interviewed yesterday you know, and it was really great. We shagged again on Friday and exchanged numbers to have more casual sex.’ Because that’s kind of everything there is between Leon and him.  
  
Joshua laughs and smacks Mats' head.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?", Mats says, fake-offended and laughs.  
  
"Because you made it sound like I needed a sugar daddy! But anyway, give me the details later then. I'll be there."  
  
"You better be. Serge is waiting for you", Mats sing-songs and laughs when he walks away.  
  
He doesn't even know why he didn't accept Mats' offer immediately. It's not like he owns Leon anything. No strings attached, Leon made that clear. But that doesn’t mean that he suddenly wants to shag someone else. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up with Leon but doesn’t feel like doing stuff with another guy at the same time. He just wants to see where this thing between the two of them goes. For now, Joshua is more than happy with the amazing sex they’re having. He can deal with feelings later.

  
  
-

  
  
**Friday**

  
  
This week has been rather boring in Joshua’s opinion. He didn’t have a lot of work and it wasn’t all that interesting. And on top of that, he couldn’t meet up with Leon because he was being a super model in London for a couple of fashion shows. He didn’t really know the brands, but apparently – according to the one and only Mats Hummels – they’re quite big.  
  
He met up with Sebastian though, the only friend he had together with Benni who was still in the city. Mats went to London too, and Niklas was away for the national team. They went shopping for Niklas’ birthday present since Sebastian still needed a cool one and believed Joshua could help with that.  
  
They ran into Manuel and Thomas in one of the shops, accompanied by their ten dogs, and went to a little café with them. It was nice, because otherwise, he would have been sitting home alone anyway.  
  
It’s dumb, but he misses Leon. And he’s only known the guy for barely two weeks. He’s glad that Leon is coming home on Monday though. Maybe he can surprise him by turning up at his place with the best present he has to offer: a great round of congratulatory sex.

  
  
-

  
  
**Wednesday**

  
  
Joshua is nervous about this interview. Serge Gnabry is one of the rising football stars, and apparently gay too. He doesn’t know where Mats gets all of this information, but being a known journalist and being quite charming on top of that apparently opens a lot of normally closed doors.  
  
Serge arrives just in time in the small café where they decided to meet up, and Joshua can’t help but like him. Normally, footballers are always late, and it annoys the hell out of him.  
  
“Hello, Serge. I’m Joshua Kimmich, I’m interviewing you today”, he greets him and puts out his hand.  
  
“Hey, I’m Serge”, the man replies with a smile and shakes Joshua’s hand.  
  
Joshua has to agree with Mats. Serge is indeed cute, but not as cute as Leon. Leon is hot cute, while Serge is just cute.  
  
“So, what are you going to interview me about?”, Serge asks curiously and Joshua grins.  
  
“Well, that’s a surprise. Probably about something you’re really going to like”, Joshua says playfully and Serge laughs.  
  
“Something with balls?”, he asks and Joshua blushes. Jesus, are they flirting? It doesn’t feel right to be flirting with him. He doesn’t owe Leon anything, but still. He wouldn’t like seeing Leon flirting with some hot photographer either. But maybe Leon doesn’t care as much as he does.  
  
Joshua takes out his phone to start recording the interview. He sees that he has received a new message from Leon, who’s asking him if he wants to meet up tonight for dinner and dessert. Joshua can’t help but smile when he reads ‘dessert’, knowing exactly what that means.  
  
They had met up on Monday evening, and Joshua was glad that he had decided to turn up at Leon’s house unexpectedly. Joshua had fucked Leon in his bed this time, which was less exciting than fucking Leon against the wall (there are still some stains on it that will probably never go away) but not worse at all. Their sex has something amazing, something Joshua can’t compare to anything else.  
  
“Your boyfriend?”, Serge suddenly asks and Joshua looks at him, shaken out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized that he was apparently grinning stupidly at his phone screen.  
  
“Uhm- well, it’s not-“  
  
“Hey, it’s chill, Joshua. I already thought you were gay. Mats didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend though.”  
  
“What does Mats have to do with any of this?”, Joshua asks.  
  
“I know Mats because of Benni. And Mats sort of arranged this interview, right?”  
  
“I’m confused? Now Benni is in this too?”  
  
Serge laughs and says: “Yeah, Benni is a good friend of mine. He knows I’m gay and tries to play Cupid by fixing dates for me with cute guys he knows I can trust. It’s cool, but no one has really been the one for me yet. I do appreciate their efforts though. But now they’ve fixed someone with a boyfriend.”  
  
“Well, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just…” Joshua doesn’t even know how he can define the thing he has with Leon.  
  
“I get it”, Serge says and smiles softly.  
  
Joshua shrugs and quickly changes the topic, not at all in the mood to talk about this with a random footballer he’s interviewing: “The recorder is ready, so let’s start with the first question: how are you feeling at your new club?”  
  
The interview goes by quickly, and Joshua notices that Serge is an easy person to talk to. There is not a single moment of awkward silence, and it doesn’t feel like he’s doing an interview at all. And Serge is really nice too, he treats him like an equal, unlike some footballers who act as if they’re the most important person on earth.  
  
The interview comes to an end and Serge smiles. Joshua can sense that he’s been wanting to say something the whole time, and he already has an idea what that might be. He doesn’t really want to hear it.  
  
“So, Joshua, that guy is not your boyfriend then?”, Serge asks, trying to play it cool but Joshua can see that he’s insecure.  
  
“No”, he replies honestly, because that’s the truth.  
  
“That’s cool. Well, I think you’re cool”, Serge says and makes Joshua blush. “Thank you for the interview, Joshua. Maybe I’ll hear from you?”  
  
Joshua smiles and nods. “I’ll get back to you later with the interview for sure.”  
  
“I wasn’t talking about the interview.”  
  
“Oh. Alright”, Joshua says.  
  
“I’ll call you?”, Serge asks and Joshua shrugs. Why is he even being like this? Serge is a cute guy who not only likes football but also plays it, and he’s easy to talk to. They’re both single, so that’s not a problem either. And Leon is probably shagging a hot model somewhere, while Joshua is turning down someone for whatever thing they have. It’s ridiculous.  
  
“I’ll get back to you then. Thank you for the interview”, Joshua says and shakes the footballer’s hand.  
  
He waits until Serge leaves the café and is out of sight before he lets out a deep breath. He takes his phone to call Leon since he doesn’t really feel like typing and smiles when he hears Leon’s voice on the other end of the line.  
  
“Hey, Jo. You alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I just did an interview. So, that dessert you were talking about. Could we meet up tomorrow night, at my place? I still need to edit this interview and it turned out way longer than I expected. Are you free tomorrow?”  
  
“Oh”, Leon says, sounding a bit disappointed (or maybe that is just Joshua’s hopeful mind making silly things up again), “I’m free tomorrow after seven. I’ll come to your place then, and I’ll take some food with me. You want to make the dessert?”  
  
“I’ll take care of the dessert, don’t worry”, Joshua flirts back and they both laugh.  
  
“See you tomorrow then, Jo.”  
  
“See you tomorrow.”  
  
The first thing he’s going to do now is call Mats and update him on the whole Leon thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the next update should be on Saturday/Sunday :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update :)   
> (yay for me not forgetting it)

Well, that casually calling Mats and updating him on everything in the shortest time possible didn’t go as planned. Joshua had just wanted to tell Mats everything quickly, but apparently, this needed a ‘dinner discussion with Benni!’ And that’s how Joshua finds himself in Mats and Benni’s house, eating home-made lasagna (made by Benni of course) and getting tons of questions fired at him.  
  
“So, you’re actually telling me that you have a thing going on with a famous model slash blogger?”, Benedikt asks Joshua.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you told me nothing about that?”, Mats says, sounding honestly offended.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mats! I wanted to tell you, but then it would’ve been an open secret in no time. And I don’t even know what’s going on between me and Leon anyway. We’re just having great sex, and that’s amazing.”  
  
“An open secret?”, Mats gasped. “I never tell anyone anything! The only person I always tell everything to is my husband!”  
  
Both Benni and Joshua look at Mats and shake their heads. “Honey, I asked you not to tell anyone about our wedding, and I received fifty congratulations messages the next day. I think it’s safe to say that you’re not that good at keeping secrets.”  
  
“Pfuh”, Mats says and rolls his eyes. “Everyone would’ve found out about it anyway.”  
  
“But we weren’t talking about your secrets keeping talent. You have this thing going on with a model then. And we arranged a date for you with Serge. That poor guy messaged me immediately after he left. He said he was a bit confused but he really liked you.”  
  
“That’s nice to hear”, Joshua says honestly and smiles at Benni.  
  
“Yeah. But you turned him down?”  
  
“I just don’t feel like having a thing going on with two guys at the same time. Leon isn’t my boyfriend, but he’s really cool and the sex is amazing, so I’m alright with that.”  
  
“You’re alright with being a casual shag when you know someone likes you in the relationship way? Joshua, don’t you have a crush on this Leon guy then?”, Benni asks sceptically.  
  
“No, because we have this no strings attached thing going on.”  
  
“Ha! Remember, Matsi, when we had that thing going on?”, Benni says and laughs in this way that already gives Joshua a hint where this is going.  
  
“Yeah, babe. I do remember.”  
  
“Guys”, Joshua reassures them, “Leon is totally my type and he’s really cool too. But I don’t think he wants a relationship. I don’t even know if I’m the only one he fucks. It’s just better if I don’t get my hopes up and just go along with it.”  
  
“Wait”, Benni says and squints his eyes at Joshua. “You always say you think that’s how he feels. But have you actually asked him?”  
  
“Well, uhm”, Joshua says and averts his eyes from Benni’s typical piercing gaze. Joshua has seen that gaze enough times already to know that he fucked up a little bit.  
  
“You haven’t asked him, have you?”, Mats asks rhetorically and shakes his head, looking like a dad whose kid just disappointed him massively.  
  
“I haven’t, because he made it clear that he doesn’t want a relationship. And it would just make the thing we have really awkward, and I don’t want that.”  
  
Mats rolls his eyes and sighs. “You are making the same mistake we made. Don’t assume, just ask! Benni and I started fucking when we were twenty, ‘just casual’ like you and Leon. If we’d both admitted we actually wanted something more, we wouldn’t have wasted time and –”  
  
“Guys, I really get it. But I don’t want to ruin anything. I’ll talk to him some more and I’ll try to find out what he thinks about all of this without actually blatantly asking anything.”

  
  
-

  
  
“We need to meet this couple”, Niklas says after Joshua explained everything that happened to them. He’s on speaker and hears Sebastian agreeing in the background.  
  
“What do I need to do about Serge?”  
  
“Don’t lead him on. I think he definitely wants something more and he thinks you’ll give it to him. But you should just talk to Leon about this. You have a date with him tomorrow night then?”, Niklas asks.  
  
“Niki, it’s not a date- “  
  
“Jo, it’s a date”, Niklas and Sebastian say together and start laughing.  
  
“Well, whatever you say. A very casual date then.”  
  
“You need to update us immediately though! I have a game tomorrow night, so we’re away then, but we expect a call from you after that!”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll call you. Maybe I should just invite you guys and Mats and Benni over so we can have a fun night of discussing my sexual activities!”  
  
“That would be so great!”, Niklas says enthusiastically and Joshua hears Seb whispering something.  
  
“Oh, that was a joke?”, Niklas asks, sounding a bit disappointed and Joshua snorts.  
  
“Of course. I love you all, but I don’t think I will survive that.”  
  
“True”, Sebastian says, and they all laugh. He wouldn’t survive that in any way.

  
  
-

  
  
**Thursday**

  
  
“So, Leon”, Joshua casually begins when they’re eating their ice cream on the couch.  
  
They actually had had sex again after eating takeaway pizza’s, but Joshua had also fixed a real dessert. He’d made Leon laugh by doing that, but let’s be honest – no one can resist ice cream.  
  
“Yeah?”, Leon says while he clumsily lets some of his ice cream drop on his pants and on the couch. “Shit”, he says and apologetically looks at Joshua.  
  
Joshua laughs and rolls his eyes. “Is this you subtly hinting at the fact that you want another round of sex? Or what is this?”, he asks playfully and Leon laughs.  
  
“No, although I wouldn’t mind. That thing you did with your tongue? Amazing.”  
  
Joshua turns his head the other side and smiles.  
  
“I knew you would be wild in bed from the first moment I saw you”, Leon admits and Joshua looks at him, an amused frown on his face.  
  
Leon shrugs and smiles. “I don’t know man, I just had that feeling.”  
  
“What made you hit on me, actually?”, Joshua quickly asks before he doesn’t dare to anymore. Maybe he doesn’t have to ask the question that should be asked literally. Maybe he can just tell what Leon wants by asking other questions.  
  
“You’re fucking hot. And your smile. It was worth a try. And then when you said you were looking for someone to get over your ex, it got even better! Great sex without all the feelings is the best.”  
  
Et voilà. Now Joshua knows what Leon thinks. It doesn’t get any clearer than this, right? Leon clearly doesn’t do feelings, with anyone. This is why he didn’t allow himself to develop a crush on him. And he’s incredibly thankful that he didn’t, because he’d be pretty heartbroken now.  
  
“Yeah”, Joshua just says and then fake laughs, not wanting to look like a fool.  
  
He puts an episode of Game of Thrones on then, just so they don’t really have to talk. He doesn’t want it to get awkward between them. And he also doesn’t really feel like talking anymore. They eat their ice cream in silence.  
  
“You didn’t need to get over someone then?”, Joshua suddenly asks out of nowhere when he puts his empty bowl on the coffee table.  
  
“What?”, Leon says, a bit startled.  
  
“You didn’t need to get over someone that night, then? Because it kind of felt like I wasn’t the only one who needed to get over my ex.”  
  
Leon looks more serious than Joshua’s has ever seen him before.  
  
“Well, I’ll be honest with you. I indeed needed to get over someone, and thanks to this thing we’ve got going on, I’m over him. It’s all fine now. I realized he was a massive dick, and I should’ve realized it sooner. So maybe I should thank you for that.”  
  
Joshua smiles and wraps his arms around Leon. “I want to say thank you to you too. My ex was a huge dick too, and I’m glad all of that is in the past.”  
  
‘You’re really cool, you know that right?”, Leon says and ruffles Joshua’s hair.  
  
“You’re kind of cool too”, Joshua says back with a small smile, playfully provoking Leon.  
  
“Only kind of? How can you say that about me, the famous model that walked for all the haute couture brands last week?”  
  
“I can. And please don’t try to explain what those haute couture things are, because I have zero knowledge about fashion”, Joshua says while laughing.  
  
“You should come with me someday”, Leon says and Joshua can see that he said it impulsively. Joshua’s a bit surprised, and it’s quite clear apparently because Leon quickly says: “Only if you have some free time of course. And only if you want to.”  
  
“Of course I want to!”, Joshua says excitedly and Leon’s face lights up.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Sure! How can I ever miss out on the opportunity to see your smoldering look for longer than ten seconds?”  
  
“I hate you”, Leon says and pushes Joshua on the couch, so that he’s pinned down underneath Leon’s body, his arms with the palms up lying close to his face, Leon’s hands entwined with his own hands.  
  
“Are you going to fuck me, Leon? Want to dominate me, on my own couch?”, Joshua asks, voice sounding hoarse because he’s already turned on.  
  
“No. I’m just going to kiss the hell out of you, Joshua Kimmich. And if you give me five more seconds, I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support on this story!!! it makes me really excited that you like this :D

**Saturday**

  
Serge called him, asking if he wanted to come and watch his football match, because his team is playing at home. Joshua agreed - the new guy would be writing about the games anyway, so he has some free time.  
  
Both Niklas and Sebastian and Mats and Benedikt had told him to totally go for Serge, but only if he’s one hundred per cent sure that Leon is being honest about his feelings. He told them to stop giving him hope, because Leon had been clear. This thing they have is a good distraction for him, but nothing more.  
  
He’s going to Serge’s football game and then going home with him after it. He doesn’t want to have sex with Serge, because that wouldn’t be fair. He needs to break it off with Leon first, he’s not a cheater. (Not that they’re committed to each other, but it just wouldn’t be right.)  
  
Breaking things off with Leon is not something he’s looking forward to. The sex they’ve been having is great, and he really likes Leon’s personality too. But he knows that they won’t be able to stay friends. Sooner or later, they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off each other. And Joshua can never do that to Serge.  
  
“What did you think of the game?”, Serge asks in the car, after the game. They’re driving to his house, some chill music playing in the background and Joshua likes this. It’s different with Leon, but that isn’t bad per se.  
  
And said Leon just sent him a text, asking if he is free tonight. He’s declined the offer, without giving a reason because he simply doesn't have to. Leon isn’t his boyfriend after all. He doesn’t owe him a reason.  
  
He’d only gotten a sad smiley back, and now he stills feels guilty for replying like that. He’s going to ask if Leon’s available tomorrow, later this night when his date with Serge is over. And maybe he should tell him then that they need to stop their thing – if this night with Serge works out, that is.  
  
“It was great. You almost scored, so that made it even better”, Joshua replies with a smile.  
  
“I think it’s for the best that you didn’t have to work this weekend. Your article would’ve been a bit biased, don’t you think?” Serge grins playfully and it makes Joshua laugh.  
  
“Maybe. Only if you would’ve scored and then done one of those celebratory things the usual football players do for their girlfriends, though.”  
  
“You think I would do that? You really think I’m that kind of person?”, Serge says and then gasps, putting a hand on his heart.  
  
“You wouldn’t? Why did you even become a football player in the first place, if you wouldn’t even do that?”  
  
“I don’t even know. Good question.”  
  
They look at each other and burst out laughing at the same time. This is great, Joshua thinks.  
  
They arrive at Serge’s house a bit later, and it’s a typical footballer mansion. He’s seen a lot of them while being a journalist, but this one really fits Serge in some way.  
  
Joshua follows Serge into the house, which looks even bigger on the inside. It’s very modern, with a lot of new stuff.  
  
“Your house is really cool”, Joshua says and it makes Serge smile.  
  
“Thanks. Another player who already lived here fixed it for me. I really like it.”  
  
They move to the couch, and Serge turns the television on so they can watch a film. He lets Joshua choose, which is cool. Serge is one of the sweetest guys he’s ever met. But it still doesn’t feel completely right, sitting underneath a cosy blanket with Serge, his arm wrapped around him. Joshua knows it’s because of Leon, he doesn’t even try to deny it anymore.  
  
But what he hasn’t completely figured out is if it’s because he feels guilty for still having this thing going on with Leon while sitting here with Serge, or because he feels guilty for doing this with Serge while he didn’t even give Leon a proper reason. Which totally doesn’t make sense, because Leon could be having sex with another guy for all he knows, and he said that everything is casual between them.  
  
“Hey, can I put something on your Instagram?”, Serge asks and Joshua sees that he’s up to something.  
  
“Yeah, sure”, Joshua says and shrugs while he gives him his phone. He doesn’t care much about social media anyway, not getting anything of what Leon tells him about it.  
  
He sees Serge taking a picture of himself and then typing something.  
  
“What did you do?”, Joshua asks with a smile.  
  
“Look at your story.”  
  
“My what?”  
  
Serge laughs at that and fondly rolls his eyes. “That pink circle with your profile picture in it, on top of your feed? Just watch that.”  
  
It shows a picture of Serge, with Joshua in the background, and a heart emoji next to it.  
  
Shit. That’s the only thing Joshua is capable of thinking right now. He needs to delete this as soon as possible. His profile is on private, that’s not the problem. But for some reason, he doesn’t want Leon to see this at all.  
  
“Serge,” he says, sounding way too serious, “I’m sorry but how do I delete this? There are some people following me that shouldn’t see this.”  
  
Serge’s face falls. “Oh”, he says, sounding defeated. “Sure. I’ll delete it. I shouldn’t have done it in the first place.”  
  
Joshua only cares about one thing: Leon wasn’t supposed to see this. But he has seen it, Joshua is sure of it. That’s just the way the universe works.  
  
“It’s just sort of… difficult right now. I’m sorry. I’ll explain it to you when it’s all cleared up.”  
  
“That’s alright, Joshua”, Serge replies with an understanding smile. He puts his arm back around Joshua and they continue watching the film.  
  
He only dares look at his phone again when Serge drops him off at his place. They didn’t kiss or anything, Serge sensing that Joshua wasn’t into it and Joshua really appreciates that. Serge is a good guy, and Joshua wishes his stupid body and mind would just stop thinking about Leon when there is such a great guy who one hundred per cent goes for him.  
  
He has a new message from Leon, and ten from Mats and Sippi. He’ll reply to them tomorrow, the only person he really needs to reply to now is Leon.  
  
Leon only asked him if they can meet up tomorrow at his place around six. Nothing more, just that. But Joshua knows that he needs to explain some stuff. Maybe a lot of stuff. And they need to finally talk properly and be totally honest.  
  
Seriously, when did his life get this dramatic? Three weeks ago he was finally over Julian, and now he’s friends with benefits with a hot model and has a cute footballer who fancies him? When did that even happen?

 

-

  
**Sunday**

  
  
He thought he was nervous about that interview slash date with Serge last week? Well, he clearly didn’t know how nerve-wracking having to talk to Leon could be.

Leon rings the bell a bit over six, and Joshua checks if he doesn't look like he just chilled a whole day on the couch, and he tries to fix his hair a bit but only dishevels it more.

He'd gotten a message from Serge this morning, saying thank you for their date and asking if he wanted to do it again sometime. Joshua didn't know what to send back, so he just replied something neutral. He knows it sucks.

"Hey", Joshua says, and his breath momentarily stops when he sees Leon. Jesus, he looks hotter and hotter every time they meet.

"Hey, Jo." Leon smiles and follows him into his house then.

He prepared some spaghetti for them because it's easy and he knows Leon likes it. Mostly because Leon likes it, if he's being fair.

"This is delicious, Jo. You’ve really got it all, huh?", Leon says. It's probably the five hundredth time that he's made Joshua blush since they've known each other.

"Leon...", he begins. They both know they need to talk, and they've just circled around it the whole evening.

"Was that Serge Gnabry you were with last night?", Leon asks, looking at the leftover spaghetti lying on his plate.

"Yeah. I didn't know you recognised footballers."

"I know who he is because of Max."

"He’s friends with him? Or more?", Joshua asks bluntly, and Leon looks at him.

"I don't know. Probably not more. Max prefers taller guys. Serge is cute though. Are you going for him?", Leon asks, and Joshua hears something in his voice he can't define.

And fuck it, he thinks. If he wants Leon to be clear about his feelings, then he needs to be blunt.

"Do you want me to go for him?", he asks. It's silent for a couple of seconds until Leon moves his chair backwards, so he can stand up.

He moves towards Joshua, slowly, and he places himself on Joshua's lap, hooking each of his legs behind Joshua's.

Joshua swallows hard. Fuck.

"What do you think", Leon whispers, his face right in front of Joshua's. Joshua's cock is hard already, and he knows Leon can feel it. It turns him on even more.

"I think you're being a tease", Joshua says.

"Says the one who goes on a date with a footballer two days after he fucked me."

Joshua can't believe it. "What do you mean, Leon? If I remember it correctly, you were the one who said that we're only friends with benefits. So what if I go out on a date with someone who likes me?"

He's pissed, maybe even becoming angry with Leon. Leon knows he can be hot-tempered, and he's doing this on purpose. Just to push him.

"I only said that because that's what you think this is”, Leon retorts.

"You're pissing me off. I've literally asked you what this meant to you and you said nothing. Don’t assume things!", Joshua raises his voice and pushes Leon, who’s still sitting on him, off him, so he can stand up. His cock is still hard in his pants, and it fucking hurts that he can’t do anything about it, but he’s too angry to even care about it anymore.

“Says the one who assumed I only did this because we both needed to get over someone!”, Leon fires back, now standing up too.

“What do you mean?”, Joshua says, voice back to its usual volume now.

“I mean that I have a huge fucking crush on you, Jo. That’s what I mean.”

It feels as if time is standing still, it’s so fucking cliché. Joshua doesn’t know what to say; and even if he wants to say something, he wouldn’t be able to because his tongue seems to be paralyzed. The only reason why he still knows his heart is still beating is that his stupid cock is still straining against his jeans.

Leon is just standing there, arms crossed in front of his body. “Jo, can you say something please?” He looks defeated and insecure, a huge contrast to his normal, confident, cocky self.

“You have a crush on me?”, Joshua is just able to utter.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, but I can’t continue the thing we’ve got going on if you-”

“Shut up”, Joshua says and moves closer to Leon.

“What?”

“Just… shut up and kiss me. Kiss the hell out of me.”

A look of surprise is written all over Leon’s face. “Jo, can you just tell me a bit more than ‘kiss me’? Not that I’m not completely fine with that, on the contrary.”

Joshua fondly rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Leon. “Ever since my eyes fell on you, I was smitten. And then I got to know you more and found out you’re incredibly cool. But I thought this was just a friends with benefits thing for you, so I didn’t allow myself to fall for you since I’d only end up getting hurt.”

“Holy shit, Jo. That’s basically the same thing that happened to me! Only that I saw you at that party and thought you were way out of my league-

Joshua holds up his hand to make Leon stop speaking. “What did you just say? Me, out of your league? Leon, shut up!” He stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Leon’s mouth. “Have you taken a proper look at yourself? You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen.”

Leon averts his gaze and smiles, looking at Joshua again.

“At first I thought I’d be lucky if I got you for one night, so I wasn’t getting my hopes up. But then you left without leaving your number, so that sucked but yeah; I was prepared for it.”

“We’re both stupid”, Joshua just says.

“And I’m glad that fucking Mats Hummels of all people was sent by the universe to make us meet again”, Leon says and they both start laughing.

“Mats Hummels indeed. You totally noticed that I was making up questions on the spot in that interview, right?”, Joshua says with a small laugh and Leon nods.

“I think Mats told me it was going to be about the upcoming fashion week. Your questions were better, though.”

“Thanks. I made some answers up while doing the interview, sorry if I made you say some shit. You’ve seen it, right?”

“Yeah, it was kind of hilarious. Mats asked me if I really thought the new Armani collection looked weird, but I said you probably had understood it wrong, not being a fashion journalist and all.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?”, Joshua says and hugs him even tighter.

“I know”, Leon says with a wink and Joshua rolls his eyes. “But Jo, you know what I’m also amazing at? Giving head. And it seems you’ve got a little problem I can help with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :D  
> only the epilogue left now! thank you so much for reading x


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be updated last week, but I forgot about it :D  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**One month later**

 

Things settled down after that one eventful evening (and even more eventful night).

Joshua is in Paris with Leon, not exactly on a romantic vacation, but for Leon’s work. Mats is here too, and Joshua is glad that he has his colleague and friend here with him, otherwise he would’ve been lost in five seconds.

“Have you heard something else from Serge after you - forgive my choice of words - turned him down?”, Mats asks, his coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Watch out, you don’t want to trip again”, Joshua snickers when they take a small step, and Mats rolls his eyes, having heard the joke one too many times before, “but no, I haven’t heard anything from him. I don’t think I would want to be friends with me anymore either.”

“He probably needs some time. His heart is a bit broken though, he was properly smitten with you. But Benni says that he’s going to be fine. He’s not fixing dates for him anymore, though.”

“I think that’s probably for the best”, Joshua says and Mats nods, smiling apologetically. “How are Niklas and Sebastian doing by the way?”, he then asks while taking a sip of his hot coffee.

“They’re fine. They loved the dinner I organised, and I’m glad you and Benni were bonding with them over my relationship with Leon. Or scratch that, bonding over embarrassing me by shamelessly talking about all of my feelings and telling Leon every little thing he wanted to hear.”

Mats makes a face that apparently means ‘oops’ and puts an arm around Jo’s shoulder. They’re standing in front of one of those amazing Paris buildings, decorated with white roses and a red carpet. “I think it’s here. You have the invitation, right?”, Mats asks when they walk to a beautiful girl at the entrance who smiles at them and Joshua sees a look of panic in Mats’ eyes.

“Of course I brought the invitation with me, I do want to see my hot boyfriend’s smoldering look again.”

Mats rolls his eyes and snaps a picture of them when they’re standing the waiting line. “What are you even going to do with that?”, Joshua asks and rolls his eyes.

“I'm going to put it on Instagram, duh”, Mats says as if that’s as clear as the fact that the earth goes around the sun. “Haven’t you learnt anything, living with a blogger and model?”

“The only thing I’ve learned is taking pictures of him when he’s wearing one of his outfits. Apparently, I’m a good photographer, even better than you”, Joshua says with a small smirk and Mats laughs.

“Well, thanks”, Mats says and shakes his head. “And I almost forgot, but you met Max then?” He gives their invitations to another impeccably dressed woman who shows them the way with a friendly smile.

Joshua nods. “He’s really cool. And especially because he told me some good stories about Leon too. I still need to meet his other friends though, but they seem nice too.”

They walk towards their seats, front row apparently, which makes Mats as excited as a little kid and Joshua just grins because this means seeing Leon’s smoldering look live, close and longer than ever.

It seems that a lot of blogger people are sitting around them, and Joshua is glad that he’s wearing his leather jacket and white T-shirt – an outfit that Leon really likes – because it doesn’t even make him look that out of place. Leon even took a stupid picture of Joshua doing a pose in this outfit and put it on his Instagram, stating that he really looked like ‘an upcoming blogger’, which made Joshua laugh. They’re not really out, but they don’t deny that they’re together when someone asks either. It’s chill like this, something they both like.

The lights go out and some typical fashion show music starts playing, and then one big spotlight is turned on and wow - is that his boyfriend?

Mats slaps him on the knee excitedly and grins, and Joshua just doesn’t know what to say besides “I am so fucking lucky”. Because he totally is. This unbelievably hot and sexy man is completely his. He’s glad that Leon booked a hotel room for them tonight, and Joshua hopes that the bed can take a bit of action.

The other models are nothing compared to Leon in Joshua’s opinion, and the show passes rather quickly after he’s seen Leon a couple of times. He’s incredibly proud of his boyfriend when he sees him standing next to the designer at the end, and Mats is practically squealing next to him.

“That was absolutely incredible, Leon!”, Mats says enthusiastically when they’re walking out of the building after Leon is finally wearing his normal clothes again and is done talking to everyone. Joshua has to admit that he was just a tiny bit jealous when he saw his boyfriend talking and laughing with all those hot models, but he knows that he is Leon’s number one (and he also knows that he can fuck Leon like no one else can, because Leon has gladly admitted that.)

“Thanks”, he says and smiles at Joshua, wrapping an arm around him and ruffling his hair like he always does. Mats rolls his eyes fondly and smiles at them. He walks away and Joshua is so glad that his friend understands him immediately.

“Hey, babe”, Leon says when Mats is busy taking pictures of the street - for his precious Instagram of course - and Joshua is glad that they finally have a moment just for the two of them.

“Hey, my sexy model boyfriend”, Joshua says with a small grin and Leon laughs.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?”, he asks, and Joshua can see that he’s serious about it, concern clear in his eyes.

“Of course. I saw the smoldering look for longer than I hoped, so that already made my day.”

Leon rolls his eyes fondly and presses a kiss to Joshua’s head.

“I love you a lot, Jo. You’re the best.”

“Well, I could say the same, but then you have to do the smoldering look again for me.”

Leon laughs and shakes his head. “Shut up, I was being romantic!”

“I know. Must be this Paris thing, I guess.”

“It’s just a 'you' thing. Making me way too sappy for my own good”, Leon quips and smiles.

Joshua rolls his eyes and can’t help but let out a laugh.

“You’re terrible. And that’s why I love you”, Joshua says honestly and presses a kiss to Leon’s shoulder.

“Guys!”, Mats says excitedly, suddenly walking behind them, “I just snapped the perfect picture of you two for both your Instagram accounts!”

They both groan and then burst out laughing.

“What?”, Mats asks, sounding genuinely offended and he wraps an arm around Jo. “It’s a great picture! And don’t laugh with social media, it got you two together!”

Joshua and Leon glance at each other, already having those silent eye conversations that those married couples like Benni and Mats also have.

I could get used to this, Joshua thinks. They're walking into the Paris sunset, and Joshua smiles at Leon and hugs him just a bit tighter.

He really could get used to this.

 

 

                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and super nice comments along the way :D  
> I loved writing this story so much, and I'm glad that this one was liked!!
> 
> & I already have another idea for a new Kimetzka story, shouldn't be too long until that one gets published :)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
